


What it would have been like

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Michael!centric, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were moments that Michael wondered what would’ve been if he hadn’t gotten himself into the criminal industry. If he hadn’t met his boys and hadn’t joined the crew Geoff was just starting back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it would have been like

**Author's Note:**

> this is a piece i did for [Michael](hymnotics.tumblr.com) bc he wanted something focused on emotion rather than actions and i'm not rly sure i did that but whatever  
> hey i tried

There were moments that Michael wondered what would’ve been if he hadn’t gotten himself into the criminal industry. If he hadn’t met his boys and hadn’t joined the crew Geoff was just starting back then.

He wondered how it would feel when he came home after a job, to some dingy, old apartment he’d probably get if he was alone, instead of the warm house where Jack would be waiting with a plate of pancakes and a bright smile, kissing him and stirring something within him that made him smile back, cheeks flushed as he’d thank his boyfriend.

He’d probably fall face first onto a battered mattress, too tired to care about anything instead of slowly falling asleep within the confines of Gavin’s lanky arms that always somehow managed to wind around him, no matter what position they slept in. It made Michael feel warm and safe, and he was sure it was the only reason he was able to sleep well into the morning.

He’d wake up, stomach churning because he didn’t get any food last night, grumpily get whatever he’d be able to find in the cupboards with the mental note that he needed to go buy more fucking food, but he wouldn’t go, because his addiction would kick in as he was chewing some half-stale muesli bar. He’d grab the bag of explosives that he’d so carelessly chucked into a corner and head out to get his fix of explosions.

But now, he’d wake up to Gavin’s cheerful – sometimes too cheerful – grin and an exclamation of ‘Micool!’ that’d make him smile and reach behind to grab a hold of some pillow to press against Gavin’s face and the following squeak would only make him smile wider, his whole being bathed in content as he finally sat up, kissing his boi’s lips softly. They’d trudge to the kitchen after a brief stop by the bathroom and be welcomed by the others; Ray trying to operate the waffle maker with instructions from Jack, who would be sitting close-by in case something went terribly, terribly wrong. Ryan would be making coffee and Geoff would be checking his messages to see if anything happened while they slept. They’d all kiss him and Gavin, with lazy smiles and half-lidded eyes that said they haven’t been awake for too long. Michael would tell them he wanted to blow something up between mouthfuls of waffles with whatever canned fruit they’d bought on their last trip to the store. Ryan would volunteer to go with him, saying that a pretty explosion sounded mighty nice right about then.

Instead of sitting with his shoulders hunched somewhere on a roof, pressing the detonator and watching the show with mild satisfaction undertoned with hunger that he’d go quell to the nearest McDonald’s, Michael would take care preparing the detonation, to make sure Ryan would get as pretty of an explosion as he’d be expecting. He’d sit in the older’s lap, back flush with his chest and Ryan’s arms wrapped around him like a blanket and it’d make his heart swell with pride when he’d look up and see Ryan’s eyes reflecting the reds and oranges and yellows and he’d crane his neck up to capture his smiling lips. They’d go back satisfied and happy.

Ray would catch him in the afternoon, and instead of waiting around at home for a job call, playing video games because he was literally bored out of him mind, he’d settle down with the Puerto Rican and they’d play whatever game the other had discovered. And Ray really had a good taste, because they’d be laughing loud enough for the whole house to hear in no time flat. Michael would feel a certain sense of accomplishment when they’d get the others to join them in the living room.

Ryan would settle onto an armchair, dutifully cleaning his weapons while watching the lads’ faces more than the TV screen.

Gavin would try to worm himself in between them and they’d kick him away because he was blocking the screen _Jesus Christ Gavin are you really that stupid_ and the Brit would then huddle by Ray’s side, legs swung over the edge of the couch and head resting against Michael’s shoulder, sprawled all over Ray. He wouldn’t comment on it, but it was very pleasant to have Gavin leaning against him, and it gave him the ability to dip down and kiss him anytime. Whenever he did, though, Ray would look their way, pouting. _What about me, Michael?_ he’d ask and Michael, with a roll of his eyes, would lean over and kiss him, too. The satisfied smirk on Ray’s face afterwards was just a bonus. A giant, beautiful bonus.

Jack and Geoff would come in last, Geoff’s hand curled around the neck of a beer bottle and his hair more than a little disheveled. They’d crumple onto the other armchair, Geoff sitting on Jack’s lap as he demanded to be handed another controller despite the fact that Ray was telling him that it’s only a two player game. He’d wave his hand and gulp down the rest of the beer, curling into Jack’s chest and promptly fall asleep.

Michael would ignore the game for a moment to look over his boys, all their faces screaming _happiness_ to the high heavens and he’d allow himself a soft smile, because these were his boys and he had a hand in making them happy and _holy fuck_ that thought would make his heart leap on its own, warmth not unlike when he drank spreading through him. Except there was no stinging flavor on his tongue and he wouldn’t get drunk. Okay, maybe he would, but there would be no hangover, only a beautiful morning with five bodies splayed all over him, but that’d be fine.

Michael wouldn’t have to wonder what would’ve been if he hadn’t joined the Fake AH crew, because he did and it was the best thing he’d ever done in his life.


End file.
